My Shining Light
by KayKay-PrincessOfTheeInsane-19
Summary: Celestial is the younger daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel and she is set to marry Haldir. Haldir/OC HaldirxOC I more then likely will not continue this.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

In this story Haldir survived The Battle of Helms Deep.

* * *

It was a few days after The Battle of Helms Deep and Celestial and the other elves had departed, bringing the injured Haldir whom they had been carrying on horse back with them back to Lothlorine. She had spent a better part of the day and night healing him after he had been wounded and she feared his injury would keep him in his slumber longer then was healthy.

They had arrived at the edge of the woods of Lothlorine some half and hour ago and after checking Haldir's wound she had departed from the group to clear her head. She came to a clearing after walking for some 15 minutes and simply sank to her knees and let tears fall freely from her closed eyes.

"Mandos please." Celestial whispered in a slightly pleading tone, not sure what pleading to the judge of death would do. "Do not accept Haldir into your halls...let him stay here...I will gladly take his place if you will let me." She said in a whisper, her voice breaking slightly when she asked to let Haldir stay.

A few minutes later Celestial felt a hand on her cheek and turned her head, opening her eyes. her tear stricken face showing slight shock. "Haldir..." She said.

Haldir knelt down next to Celestial, wincing slightly at the pain of the wound in the bottom right of his back, his near fatal wound. He whipped the tears from her face. "Celestial. Silacaladhiel. Do not cry for me." He said softly.

Celestial reached her hand up and touched Haldir's cheek, not quite sure if her mind was playing tricks on her, or if he was really awake and speaking with her. She pressed her palm against his cheek when it touched him and pulled him forward resting her forehead on his, closing her eyes as she did. "Melamin... You are awake..." She said sounding breathless with relief. "Oio naa elealla alasse'" She said a smile coming to her face as she pulled herself back to look at him.

"Silacaladhiel Lle naa vanima. Do not let tears taint that beauty with sadness." Haldir told her brushing her hair behind her pointed ear.

"Amin hiraetha Haldir...Amin mela lle...Everything I am screams it at me all throughout the day and night...if you were gone...I know that my grief would pull me into a sleep of my own..." Celestial told him in a soft voice looking down at the ground.

"Mela en' coiamin. My shining light, I will do everything in my power to stay by your side, and fight to stay alive. But you must promise to do the same." Haldir told Celestial putting a hand under her chin and lifting her face to look at him.

"Amin hiraetha Melamin...I despaired to soon." Celestial said, a small smile coming to her face.

Haldir took that moment to lean forward and place a light kiss on her lips before pulling away with a smile on his lips before letting out a light sigh. "Amin anta est." he told her.

"Of course Melamin." Celestial said removing her hand from his cheek and standing.

Haldir lowered his hand and went to stand only to wince in pain and stumble forward slightly.

"Lle anta amin tu?" Celestial asked, concern clear in her voice as she reached out her hands to steady him.

"Yes, please." Haldir said and Celstial put her arm around his upper back so as to support him, but avoid his wound and they started back towards the site where they other warriors were.

* * *

Name Meaning's:

Silacaladhiel=Shining Light

Elvish Translations:

Melamin=My love

Oio naa elealla alasse'=Ever is thy sight a joy

Lle naa vanima=You are beautiful

Amin hiraetha=I'm sorry

Amin mela lle=I love you

Mela en' coiamin=Love of my life

Amin anta est=I need rest

Lle anta amin tu?=Do you need help?


	2. AN: Profile and Story Announcement

I messaged the user whom the problem originally started with and told him that I was going to the police. He responded saying that he talked to the person(people?) sending me the messages and told them to stop, so as of right now my account is no longer being deleted but if it continues I will be deleting my account.

Note only for this story: I have decided to continue this story by making he first chapter a prolouge and going back to take account of _how_ Celestial and Haldir fell in love because I've been love-story inspired by writing my own story "The Fallen and The Broken" and reading user LalaithElerrina's story "The Choice ofElros"(her account code encase you want to find the story: 912311 ) about how Elronds brother fell in love and why exactly he chose the mortal life which all of you should read :) (though I'm not done with it myself yet as I only started reading it a couple hours ago o-o )


End file.
